Love in the Big Lemon
by isabellsah cullen
Summary: ON HIATUS. Sequel 2 Love in the Big Apple. Edward and Bella in their summer holidays after first term of College. Bella is feeling upset over Edward's seemingly lack of physical interest. Laughs, the talk and the wedding. Adult themes.Smut. ExB
1. The talk

**I give you the sequel to Love in the Big Apple! You might want to read that first...or not...**

**This is an all human love story between Edward and Bella...last time Edward proposed, Bella said yes and they moved in together and went off to college...**

**I do not own the twilight saga**

BPOV

"Please Bella, for me, please" Edward begged. We were lying on the couch in Edward's mansion; Edward was hovering above me, showering me in light persuasive kisses. I wouldn't win this battle...or the war.

"Why me Edward? Can't Esme do it? Or Alice or even Rosalie would be much better suited" I countered pitifully. "They have...firsthand experience" I whispered. It was a low stab but I really did not want to do this. We were home for the summer, our first semester of college complete. College life was tough...trying to raise Amanda had been even tougher. We had to live in an apartment near campus. After a month we gave her the option to move in with Carlisle and Esme and she had gladly accepted. I guess Edward and I weren't any fun when we spent the majority of our time in class or studying...cramming for exams...and the rest confessing our love... Somehow, miraculously, _cough-Edward-cough,_we had both gotten into NYU, the college of Arts and Science and I was majoring in English with my minor being creative writing. Edward was simply majoring in Music, yet the music program was heavily centred on composition so he seemed thrilled.

"Bella, why do you bring this up? I love you, we're getting married. We're taking things slow, I wish to wait, I don't want to rush anything or wreck what we have Bella. It is much too special...precious" I knew this, I knew all of this...but we had been taking it slow for months. The farthest we'd gone so far was when I was injured and Edward had taken my shirt off and put it back on. He wouldn't even French kiss me for crying out loud. Sure, we cuddled in bed, and our make out sessions could last for hours...but...it seemed as time went on he was getting more and more careful with me. I sighed...I felt like he didn't want me anymore. The first time he'd pulled away from me had been awful...but this constant restriction was tearing me apart; tears were welling up.

"I know Edward" I held up my hands, hindering his kisses, and tried to wiggle out from under him. He paused when he saw me trying to break free from him, giving me the chance to escape.

"Bella?" He sounded anxious. I guess I had never really walked away from him...ever. He was always the one who had to end our kissing sessions.

"I'll be back later" I murmured softly from the doorway. I didn't turn to face him, because if I did he would see the tears streaming down my face. And that wouldn't be fair to him, I knew he loved me; he just had his own way of doing things. I truly did understand; what were a few months waiting? Except I had no idea when the wedding was because he had yet to set a date. I yanked open the door and swiftly exited.

"Bella? Please stop, love." He sounded so concerned. My steps faltered.

"Yes Edward" I uttered hoarsely.

"I've hardly seen you in the past few weeks...I've missed you" His voice broke half way through. My tears fell faster, my throat tightened. Exams had been hectic. It was easier for both of us to study alone, but I had hardly slept. I could never sleep on my own any more...and the constant stress and cramming hadn't helped either. I had missed him so terribly...the drive back here had been such a peaceful silence, just enjoying each other's company. But I couldn't respond to anything he said now; my throat was constricted, I was breathing shakily and I couldn't see past the blur of tears. I was frozen on the spot. I heard his slow footsteps approach but I couldn't move. I heard his breath hitch as he placed a hand against my cheek; it was completely wet with tears. His other arm wrapped around me and held me to him. I threw my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder as he held me tightly, afraid to let go.

"I missed you too...so much" I whispered through my sobs. Edward lifted me up in his arms and carried me back into his bedroom, kicking the doors closed behind him. Laying me down on the soft bed he crawled in next to me and pulled me tight in his arms, flush against his body. Edward just held me until my sobs slowly subsided. He started running one hand through my hair; the other was tracing my face.

"I love you Bella, so much, you mean everything to me. Everything, I hate seeing you in pain" His eyes were dark with grief as he searched my eyes frantically.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, closing my eyes. I felt like he could stare right into my heart and soul.

"Don't be. This is my fault isn't it? I just wish I could figure out what I've done to make you so upset" He begged, we were laying on our sides, facing each other, our bodies touching.

"Nothing Edward, it's nothing" I sighed. Really, it wasn't a big deal...I was blowing it out of proportion, he still loved me...he just didn't want me. Tears pooled in my eyes once again. I moved to get up but Edward wrapped both arms around me again, holding me tightly against his chest. I gazed up and met his eyes before his lips were on mine. They weren't soft and light as usual, they were hard, hot and demanding. His tongue flicked out and slowly traced my bottom lip, causing me to gasp and then moan as he slipped his tongue inside my mouth. He began tracing the inside of my mouth with his tongue slowly. Before long he rolled us over so that he was above me. His weight was pressing down on my body delightfully, it felt so nice...comforting. I should have tried having a breakdown ages ago if this was the kind of response I was going to get. Edward's hands slipped under my shirt and he started tracing patterns on my stomach. The door opened but we didn't pay it any attention.

"Hey guys" Alice chirped from somewhere near the door. I heard Jasper laugh. Edward pulled his mouth away from mine a fraction.

"Go away" He mumbled before kissing me again.

"Are you two sexing?" Amanda laughed. Edward froze and I groaned. The one time Edward decides he really wants to kiss me and we get interrupted. He pulled his mouth off of mine briefly but then gave me a soft kiss, and another. The kisses began to trail up and down my neck.

"No Amanda we're not, could you please give us, uh, m-minute" I gasped as Edward kissed my earlobe before chuckling in my ear. The door closed and we were left in privacy.

"Please Bella" Edward purred in my ear. Please what?

"What?" I answered, completely dazed, he had his face buried in my neck, where he was sporadically kissing me.

"Talk to her Bella, please for me" He whispered softly in my ear, sending shivers up my spine.

"Edward" I complained.

"She should hear it from you Bella, she looks up to you, she loves you; you're her big sister" He was trying to persuade me...and sadly it was working.

"And you're her big brother" I replied. Edward brought his lips to mine again, this time for a slow passionate kiss. He pulled back slightly and stared into my eyes. I sighed loudly.

"Fine, you win" I admitted defeat, reluctantly, but there was just no way I could compete with Edward.

"Thank you" He smiled at me and brushed my lips with his before rolling off, standing up and pulling me to my feet. I clutched onto him tightly until I couldn't feel the blood pounding in my head anymore. He bent down to my ear.

"Am I allowed to listen?" Edward implored. I jumped back from him, feeling my face turn bright red.

"No!" I squeaked before I ran out the doors. I knew Edward could catch me quite easily but I kept running, I skid around the corner and took the stairs down two at a time. Probably not the wisest thing for the clumsiest human on the planet to attempt. Alas, on the fifth step from the bottom I missed it completely and found myself flying downwards, only to be wrapped in two familiar strong arms. I was instantly crushed to his chest encased in his protective arms, but we kept rolling down the last few stairs. We came to an abrupt stop about five yards from the end of the stair case. I laid still and closed my eyes, taking a deep painful breath. Ouch, more bruises.

"Bella!" Edward shouted in a distraught voice, his hands running all over my body. I opened my eyes quickly and placed a hand on his worried face.

"I'm fine Edward. I'm sorry I got you hurt" I responded miserably. His eyes searched mine and then traversed the length of my body. The panic slowly subsided from his eyes.

"Thank God" He murmured, tracing my face delicately with his finger. "I can't lose you Bella, ever. I wouldn't be able to live without you" His voice had turned husky, full of deep emotion. I slowly sat up underneath him and kissed his lips tenderly.

"I love you Edward" I breathed against his lips just as the front door swung open to reveal Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rose. We all froze...it must have looked like Edward and I were in a very compromising position. Edward recovered first, Standing up and pulling me to my feet. I was sure I was bright red so I pressed my face into Edward's shirt.

"We fell down the stairs" Edward acknowledged calmly. I nodded against his chest. His statement was met with more silence. I sighed and turned to face them.

"Well _I_ tripped and Edward tried to grab me but the momentum ended up flinging us both down the stairs" I spoke shakily, staring at the ground. Emmett simply started laughing, as did everyone else. For once I wish they would just not make fun of me. I pulled out of Edward's arms rapidly and headed off towards the parlour.

"Bella!" Edward called after me but I turned down a corridor and kept going until I found the stress-free room. In winter it was perfect to cuddle up in front of the fire. In summer, the air-conditioning was on and it was the perfect place to settle in and read a good book. It was one of my favourite rooms in the house, mostly because it was small, cosy and inviting. I walked over to the intercom and pressed the button that corresponded with Amanda's bedroom.

"Hello, Amanda? It's Bella, are you there?" I spoke quietly.

"Hi Bella! I've missed you so much!" Amanda returned happily.

"I'm in the parlour, would you like to come down and join me?" I asked. It was probably cruel to lure the poor girl down here just to give her the talk...actually what was really cruel was Edward making me do this. But I could see how it would be awkward for him to do it; I guess I really didn't mind. It was just going to be extremely embarrassing. I heard squealing from the other end of the intercom, so I took it as a yes and curled up on the window seat, staring out into the forest. The door banged open and I was engulfed in a hug.

"Hi sweetie" I smiled down at her lovingly. I really did love her; she was incredibly adorable and sweet. She clambered up onto the seat next to me, before crawling into my lap, hugging me tightly.

"Bella" She breathed out happily.

"So I see you've grown" I murmured, playing with her bronze locks. She had grown, probably an inch or so, her hair was longer too, her skin slightly less pale.

"Aunt Esme measured me the other day" She replied, her voice ecstatic. "Where's Edward?" She enquired, not moving a muscle.

"I'm not sure, around here somewhere. I just thought you and I could have a little talk" I smiled warmly at her.

"About what?" She replied too eagerly. If _anyone_ said '_we need to talk'_ I would run from the room instantly.

"About growing up, and other things you have questions about. You know you can talk to me about anything Amanda. And if I don't have an immediate answer I will always find one for you" There, that sounded supporting and sister like, didn't it? I would never mind her turning to me for advice.

"What about growing up? You aren't going to kick me out are you! I'm too little! I don't even have a job" She suddenly clutched onto me like I was about to evaporate. I ran my hand through her hair and held her.

"No Amanda, nothing like that. I meant physically" I kept my tone friendly and warm. I didn't want her to associate this with negativity.

"Oh" Was all she said, a little subdued.

"Do you have any questions?" I thought I'd start off here and see where I had to go from.

"Oh!" She exclaimed louder. "Are you giving me the big talk!" She giggled. "The one where mommies and daddies sit down their children and tell them about grown up activities?"

"If that's what you want it to be. I just wanted to give you some advice and help you understand some of the things you've been asking about lately and some of the changes that will begin to happen with your body" I responded kindly. She slowly pulled off me and sat on the seat facing me. A small blush crept up on her cheeks. I had never seen anything cuter.

"What can I ask you? Will you get mad? Will you tell Edward?" She whispered, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"You can ask me anything and of course I won't get mad. And this can just stay between you and me if you'd like it to" I waited to see her reaction. She nodded. We had both become very serious.

"Bella...why do you and Edward kiss? Is that to do with sexing?" She pressed her lips together and stared at me patiently. I gave her a small smile.

"We kiss because we love each other and that's how we show each other affection." I answered. She nodded and I went on. "Now about sexing, it's actually referred to as sex or sexual intercourse. Has anyone had a talk to you about it before, or perhaps where babies come from?" I asked patiently.

"When I was littler, Auntie Esme told me how boys and girls are different" She started blushing again. As much as I wanted to be mortified by this situation, I couldn't be.

"Amanda, this is nothing to be embarrassed about. There is only you and I here, no one else will ever hear this conversation" I comforted. She sat up a little straighter.

"She told me about how we have different private parts ...and that it was inappropriate to touch boys in their private places. She said that when a man and a woman loved each other very much they could decide to have a baby." She seemed to become less ashamed as she went on.

"Did Esme tell you about or name the private parts?" I wondered, maybe I should have asked Edward what Amanda knew or how much he wanted me to tell her before I started this.

"Yeah, she said girls have breasts and a vagina...and boys have a penis" Her voice was very quiet.

"Very good, that's exactly right. Would you still like to know about sex and babies?" I questioned. She nodded shyly.

"They are related. When two grown-ups love each other, sometimes it feels good when the man and the woman place the man's penis inside the woman's vagina. After a while, the sperm cells come out of the man's body and travel up the woman's vagina to her uterus. If the sperm and the egg meet inside the woman, that's the beginning of a foetus that will grow into a baby." I thought I would just be direct about it.

"Ewwww Bella! That's disgusting!" Amanda cried, throwing her hands over her ears. I tugged them down and smiled warmly at her.

"It's a natural part of life, but it is a grown up activity, it's not something you should every consider doing until you're ready to be married." I held her hands in mine.

"I don't ever want to do that! Boys have cooties!" I almost laughed at her, but pressed my lips together.

"It would make Edward very happy to hear you say that" I chuckled.

"Wait...do you and Edward do that all the time?" Amanda asked extremely curious.

"No, never" I replied truthfully.

"But you love each other and you're getting married" Amanda pressed.

"He doesn't wish to. It is not something you force on someone. It's your body therefore it is your choice. Don't ever let anyone do something to you that you don't want them to do" I stated.

"So Edward doesn't love you?" She asked confused. My breath hitched...maybe he really didn't...

"We're very young Amanda; babies are a big responsibility" I tried to smile but I was sure it was a grimace.

"Would you like to have a baby Bella? I would help you take care of it" Amanda crawled towards me and wiped away tears that I hadn't know had fallen. "Don't cry Bella" Amanda cooed. I placed a kiss on her head.

"It's not my choice" I spoke softly. Suddenly I heard loud knocking on the door and frantically wiped away the tears from my eyes. Amanda smiled at me and then jumped down to open the door. I turned and faced the window; anybody would be able to tell I was crying.

**Awwww Poor Bella...tears...lol, tell me your thoughts so far! Anything in particular you wish to see?? Review my pretties!! Im welcome to any ideas or criticism!!**


	2. Comprehending pain

**WOW!! I never thought I'd get so many reviews! I mean you people are freaking awesome!! **

**Anyway...ok about the sex talk, I did hours of research, and all the sites I went to explained that being direct and using the correct terminology was the best way to go about. I'm only 17 years old so I've never really had to give a sex talk but my mum's a nurse and the sex talk I got when I was little was much, much more graphic than that...she drew very descriptive pictures and got her medical texts out...enough said...lol. **

**Oh and I thought I explained this in Big Apple but guess not. When Bella and Edward got engaged all the conditions in the will became null an void meaning that Edward would take over all property, money etc because he's a man...you know how it is right? Men rule the world...anyway basically Bella is owned by Edward, but Edward is sweet and gave her back control of all her assets. They quit school, went to college and still own both their businesses but have other people run them.**

**Feel free to PM me anytime about questions or what not...Long AN, sorry.**

EPOV

Why did Bella just pull away from me? That's the third time today. What's upsetting her so much? Someone so beautiful should never be so upset.

"Bella!" I called after her and took a step towards her only to have Esme lay a hand on my arm.

"Give her a minute to calm down" Esme smiled reassuringly. I just wish I knew what she needed to calm down from.

"Uh oh Eddie, what have you done" Emmett chuckled. I shook my head.

"I don't know" I whispered forlornly, staring after where she had disappeared. She was probably heading to the parlour...it was one of her favourite rooms here. "Uh, make yourselves at home" I gestured around, dismissing them while shaking Esme's arm off of mine. I really just wanted to be left alone...or with Bella. I just stood staring.

"Hi Eddie! By Eddie!" Amanda bounced past me and scooted off down the hall where Bella had gone. I wish I could just run after her and tell her everything would be alright...but maybe Esme was right...

"Edward" Alice called slowly coming up beside me. "What's going on?" I stared down at her concerned eyes.

"I don't know what I've done Alice! Help me. I don't want Bella to hurt anymore but I'm not sure what's wrong. What if I can't fix it?" I admitted, my stomach turning in knots, anguish crushing my chest.

"Calm down Edward, let's take this from the start. When did she first start getting so upset?" Alice pressed calmly.

"Well, we were kissing and talking and Bella brought up that we, ah, that we haven't been intimate with each other yet" I paused when Alice shrieked and smacked me on the arm.

"You won't sleep with her! She wants to and you're denying her! She agreed to marry you!" Alice practically shouted out for the whole house to hear. Great Alice, thank you, just something else for Jasper and Emmett to pick on me about.

"Marriage and sex don't always go hand in hand Alice" I muttered.

"Well neither does Bella and marriage, yet she agreed to that" She spat.

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"I mean, Bella's terrified of marriage. Did you know her mother, Renee, got stood up at the altar first time around? Some bloke named Phil...but then she met and married Charlie, but their marriage wasn't so great. Did Bella tell you they were in the process of a very bitter divorce for about ten months before they died? All I'm saying is Bella has been drilled all her life about avoiding marriage, personally witnessing the horrors of a bad marriage." Alice's voice was subdued. I can't believe Bella hadn't told me about this...

"Why didn't she tell me?" I choked out, trying to organise my thoughts.

"Probably because she thought you would call off the engagement or something ridiculous like that. So when is the big day anyway? I told you I want to plan it. I will plan it" She seemed to get more excited as she went on.

"I haven't picked a date yet" I murmured quietly. Bella had told me to pick the date, she said she didn't mind, that whenever I was ready she would be happy...

"What!" Alice screeched. "No wonder she's depressed you idiot! She probably thinks you don't want her anymore! You won't give yourself to her and you haven't picked a date for your wedding! Hell she probably thinks you don't even love her anymore and is wondering why you're just stringing her along!" Alice was screaming her head off at me now; hands on her hips, scowling at me. I felt like I had my heart ripped out. Is that what she thought? I do love her, I want her, I need her...

"I...Alice...she's...I do love her, so much it hurts, I just don't want to rush or do something idiotic and push her away from me! I can't lose her Alice, of course I want her, in every way! I want to marry her, have children with her, grow old together" I cried.

"Well what you're doing now is pushing her away! I know you love her Edward, everyone can see that, except for her...What did you tell her?" Alice suddenly asked.

"When? What?" I wondered, confused and upset that I was hurting Bella so much.

"When she first brought up wanting to be physical with you" Alice was serious again.

"I said" I paused thinking back to that night when she told me she wanted me and started taking off my shirt...she was so incredibly desirable "I said that I loved her but I wanted to wait, that I didn't want to wreck anything" I sighed. I felt a sharp smack on the back of my head.

"You just screw one thing up after another don't you!" She uttered. "What happened after you said that?" Alice insisted as I rubbed my head carefully.

"She said she had to go to the bathroom, so I kissed her cheek and went to sleep. When I woke up in the morning she had already left" I recounted. I never remembered Bella coming back to bed and I had missed Bella that day so much, she hadn't come home till late that night and even then she had hardly spoken to me. In fact she has hardly spoken to me at all after that...and that was over a month ago...although we did have exams for the past two weeks. I can't believe I missed that she was so distant! That I was so distant with her!

"She cried all night" Alice stated. "She called me, but she wouldn't tell me what was wrong, just that she was safe but upset. You rejected her Edward, and you basically told her that sleeping with her would wreck your relationship and would be a mistake." Alice now sounded upset. I thought my heart was breaking into a thousand little pieces.

"I've hurt her so much Alice...why is she still here? I'm a monster, I don't deserve her" I whispered. I hadn't even realised I'd been hurting her that way.

"Edward stop!" Alice grabbed my arm and shook me hard. "You two are perfect for each other. Bella doesn't exactly have anyone else Edward. She's dated other guys and she still chose you. She loves you, she agreed to marry you even though the idea scares her to death. You've made her happy Edward. Even if she's upset now, it's still a hell of a lot happier than what she was before she ever met you. It's not that hard a problem to fix Edward, you just need to be completely honest with her. She needs to know that you love her, that you want her and always will" Alice's voice was soft, calming.

"I tell her everyday" I responded desperately. I told her I loved her everyday and she still doubted me...

"Maybe you need to show her. Buy her flowers or jewellery, ask her where she wants to go on a honeymoon, ask her what kind of wedding she wants, where she wants it, when...do something romantic for her...touch her more often, be more physical with her...I don't know Edward, you know her better than me, prove to her she's the only one for you. She has low self esteem, she thinks she's not good enough for you, show her she is" Alice pleaded. I smiled and nodded. Of course I would do all of that; I could do all of that. I loved her. I started walking down the hall towards the parlour.

"Hey where are we going?" Alice asked while jogging to keep up with me.

"I just want to see Bella." I smiled as we approached the door, until I heard their voices. I paused and sat down next to the door. Alice sat across from me and listened too.

"Bella...why do you and Edward kiss? Is that to do with sexing?" Amanda asked. I smiled; Bella was giving her the talk...but it was something else I'd forced her to do.

"We kiss because we love each other and that's how we show each other affection." She answered, sounding so confident and sure. "Now about sexing, it's actually referred to as sex or sexual intercourse. Has anyone had a talk to you about it before, or perhaps where babies come from?" Bella asked patiently.

"When I was littler, Auntie Esme told me how boys and girls are different" I waited to hear how Bella would approach this.

"Amanda, this is nothing to be embarrassed about. There is only you and I here, no one else will ever hear this conversation" Bella comforted. Alice and I shot guilty looks at each other.

"She told me about how we have different private parts ...and that it was inappropriate to touch boys in their private places. She said that when a man and a woman loved each other very much they could decide to have a baby." Poor Bella, I shouldn't have made her do this...she was right; Esme would have been a much better choice having actually done it before. I just threw Bella straight into the deep end.

"Did Esme tell you about or name the private parts?" This was getting to be a little much.

"Yeah, she said girls have breasts and a vagina...and boys have a penis" Amanda's voice was very quiet.

"Very good, that's exactly right. Would you still like to know about sex and babies?" Bella questioned. Wow, she seemed to be such a natural, she doesn't even sound embarrassed.

"They are related. When two grown-ups love each other, sometimes it feels good when the man and the woman place the man's penis inside the woman's vagina. After a while, the sperm cells come out of the man's body and travel up the woman's vagina to her uterus. If the sperm and the egg meet inside the woman, that's the beginning of a foetus that will grow into a baby." That was very upfront...and informative...probably not how I would have said it...

"Ewwww Bella! That's disgusting!" Amanda cried. YES! I don't have to worry about my baby sister and boys!

"It's a natural part of life, but it is a grown up activity, it's not something you should every consider doing until you're ready to be married." Wonderful Bella, sweet wonderful Bella.

"I don't ever want to do that! Boys have cooties!" I almost laughed. I felt so relieved that Amanda didn't look at boys like that yet...although it will only be a matter of time

"It would make Edward very happy to hear you say that" I chuckled. How very right you are my Bella.

"Wait...do you and Edward do that all the time?" Amanda asked extremely curious. I held my breath...surely Bella wouldn't

"No, never" She replied truthfully.

"But you love each other and you're getting married" Amanda pressed.

"He doesn't wish to. It is not something you force on someone. It's your body therefore it is your choice. Don't ever let anyone do something to you that you don't want them to do" She stated. I could hear the pain in her voice and I started to stand up while Alice was furiously trying to keep me down.

"So Edward doesn't love you?" Amanda asked confused. My breath hitched...how could anyone think I didn't? Set her straight Bella, tell her I do!

"We're very young Amanda; babies are a big responsibility" My heart broke all over again...Bella really thought I didn't love her!

"Would you like to have a baby Bella? I would help you take care of it" I held my breath again, Bella and I had never discussed children "Don't cry Bella" Amanda cooed. Bella was crying! No I have to see her now! I want to comfort her, but Alice was pushing me back from the door.

"It's not my choice" She spoke so softly with such clear agony in her voice. I sidestepped Alice and knocked on the door frantically. I wanted Bella, I do love her.

Amanda opened the door smiling at me.

"Hey angel" I gave her a quick hug while studying Bella. She was on the window seat turned facing the forest, arms wrapped around her chest

"Hi Eddie! Bye Bella!" Amanda squealed, running out the door slamming it shut behind her. Bella didn't turn around. I slowly approached the window, sitting down next to her. Her beautiful hair was blocking her face from my view. I leant forward and tucked it behind her ears before cupping her chin in my hand and turning her face to mine. I just stared into her eyes, brushing the tears off her cheeks. I wanted her to see how much I loved her, to see it though my eyes; to see that she was an intricate part of me. I gently removed her left hand from her waist and intertwined in with mine. Lifting our hands up, I kissed her ring finger, without breaking eye contact with her. I then moved our hands so hers was placed over my heart.

"It's yours Bella, it belongs to you, I belong to you. I _do_ love you with all that I have and all that I am" I murmured, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling her into my arms. "You're mine, you will be my wife. I want you to have my children; I want to grow old together. I want you Bella, all of you" I breathed softly into her ear.

"No you don't" Bella sobbed through her tears.

"Of course I do, love...I'll just have to prove it to you then" I stated gently. I studied her face slowly while she stared back at me with tears in her eyes. It physically hurt me to see her in pain, but I could fix it.

"You're so beautiful" I whispered tracing her features with my finger. "So intelligent" I added brushing her hair away from her face. "Kind, loving, selfless, observant, brave, strong, amazing" I continued while caressing her cheek. I allowed my eyes to travel the length of her body and back up to her eyes. "And sexy beyond all belief" I grinned at her and I saw a small smile grace her lips. "I love the sound of your voice, the beauty in your smile, the emotion in your eyes, the softness of your skin, and the gentleness of your touch" I confessed tenderly, my lips giving her soft kisses in between statements. "I'm not going to let you go Bella; I'd be a fool to let someone so spectacular go; I can't lose you. I need you" I declared passionately capturing her lips for a demanding kiss. I didn't pull back until we were both gasping for breath.

"Ok Edward, I believe you" Bella breathed heavily, her head resting against my shoulder as her chest heaved. Thank god for that.

**AN- Edward's acting the way he is because he's afraid of loosing bella...i think its cute anyway...**


	3. Guests

**My life sucks...not really i just dont have any time off, uni five days a week and i work all weekend...sigh, sorry for not updating sooner!**

**I do not own the characters that belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

BPOV

Edward. That was all I could think about. I was wrapped in his arms, my head resting on his shoulder. All I could feel was Edward around me. I could only smell Edward's wonderful sweet scent. He loves me and he wants me...he wants me to be his wife, to have his children, to grow old with him. Forever. I pulled myself even tighter to him, moulding my body to his. We fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. Edward nuzzled his face in my neck.

"My Bella" He murmured against my skin. It sent shivers down my spine. I leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his jaw. His breathing hitched momentarily. It always amazed me that I had that kind of effect on him. I kissed his jaw again with a lingering kiss and he let out a slight moan of satisfaction. I smiled against his skin as I placed my head back on his shoulder relishing his touch. He suddenly shifted me so I was straddling his lap. I opened my mouth to ask him what he was up to when his lips collided with mine for a demanding kiss.

"You have no idea what you do to me Bella. God, the slightest touch...you can't imagine" He murmured showering me in kisses as his hands caressed my sides gently. I leaned into his embrace and we met for another deep kiss. I tangled my hands in his wonderfully soft hair and tried to tug him even closer to me. He complied readily. Our bodies were moulded together. I loved this sensation, the feel of being so close to Edward I was almost a part of him...almost, meaning not.

I sighed internally but dared not move an inch away from him, relishing what physical contact I was permitted. Suddenly Edward hooked my legs around his waist securely bringing us into an even more intimate position. I gasped at the suddenness of the movement and was rewarded with Edward's tongue slowly and sensually entering my mouth. We both moaned quietly, enjoying each other's closeness.

Edward slowly stood up, carrying me in his arms over towards the couch that was pushed snugly into the far corner of the room. Keeping his lips on mine, he lowered me down gently onto the couch, his body hovering over mine. Slowly ending the kiss, he propped himself up on his elbows, staring into my eyes. I could see so many emotions swimming in his deep green eyes I lost myself in them. I brought my hand up to his face and traced his features before resting my palm against his cheek. He turned his head and pressed a soft kiss into my hand before nuzzling his cheek back against it. We lay like that for an immeasurable amount of time just staring at each other.

"Do you think it's safe to go in yet?" We suddenly heard Jasper whisper from the other side of the door.

"Dunno Man but I don't hear anything. That's a good sign right?" Emmett responded.

I sighed at the same time Edward did. Our private time had just officially ended. I smiled up at him and was rewarded with a grin before he brought his lips back down to mine for a sweet kiss. Edward sat up, moving his body off of mine. I couldn't resist pouting and he leaned back down and pulled me upright. He settled back down against the arm of the couch stretching his legs out before wrapping his arms around me and dragging me into his lap. Edward cradled me like a baby and tucked my head under his chin. We sat in comfortable silence awaiting Jasper and Emmett's next move. Edward brushed his lips across my ear.

"I love you my Bella" He whispered quietly. I turned my head and caught his lips in a soft kiss.

"I love you too" I murmured staring into his eyes. He flashed me a bright grin just as the door slowly inched open. I relaxed back against Edward feeling his arms tighten around me. I pressed my face into his neck and closed my eyes preparing for the inevitable attack.

"Hey love birds!" Emmett shouted after a brief pause at the doorway. I felt my eyes flutter open and I studied Edward's. He was frowning at Emmett.

"What is it that we can do for you Emmett?" Edward drawled rather nonchalantly considering he was glaring daggers.

"Not much my main man! We just wanted to check and see whether you two had kissed and made up yet, looks like you have. You know they say make-up sex is the best kind." Emmett grinned cheekily. I felt myself blush and hid my face back in Edward's neck.

"Actually, you have visitors Edward. Apparently they're your new neighbours" Jasper reiterated sitting in a chair across from us. "Alice is bringing them in; we just wanted to warn you two...in case you were indisposed." Jasper now had a dirty great big smile on his face.

"And here is the parlour" Alice's voice sung from outside the door. I looked at how Edward and I were now sitting. I was lying back against his chest, our legs were tangled together and his arms were around me. Somehow I didn't think it was at all appropriate for meeting new neighbours. Making a move to sit up, Edward's arms tightened around me, encasing me.

"Don't you dare move my love, I've got you right where I want you" Edward whispered in my ear as the door swung open to reveal the three most gorgeous women I had even seen, well besides Alice and Rosalie. The women were followed by a young man who was also fairly handsome. Alice danced in after them with Jasper holding her hand while Rosalie slowly followed. I felt my self esteem disappear the instant they all entered the room.

EPOV

I felt Bella shrink back against me and watched as her eyes dulled dramatically. I glanced towards the door to see what had upset her so much and was encountered with four new people. Three women stood, all of whom were pretty but didn't hold a candle to my Bella, and they were certainly not to my liking...blondes _shudder_. And then a man, good looking I suppose, but what annoyed me was the way he was staring at Bella. I picked up Bella's left hand and kissed her ring, both reassuring her and making my point. MINE. I felt Bella struggle against me again. I drew my gaze away from the four intruders and looked into her eyes. Tears were welled up in them. What was wrong with my Bella? I gently cupped her face and caught her lips in a gentle kiss.

"What's wrong my love?" I whispered quietly, not caring that I was ignoring our guests. Her eyes held my gaze and I witnessed the turmoil flowing in them. What was causing her so much anguish? She had been fine moments ago up until _they_ entered...oh...no surely not, Bella's not that insecure... She's so beautiful, incredibly so.

"Don't mind them they tend to get lost in their own little world" I heard Alice's voice and some girlish giggles in response. Good Lord. I kept my eyes on Bella's until she started to relax and calm down a little. I leaned forward and placed another tender kiss on her lips. God I loved her so much. And right now I didn't want to have to deal with these people. I wanted to spend time with my fiancé whom I've been missing for the past month. I still can't believe I hadn't realised I hurt her so much, that we were being so distant from each other. I craved her in the worst possible way...in _every _way. Her mind, body and soul, I wanted them all. I pulled Bella back tight into my embrace and reluctantly moved my attention to the intruders.

"Please forgive us, I'm sorry if we caused you any discourtesy we meant no disrespect. We've only just returned home for the summer. Welcome to our house. I'm Edward and this is my wonderful fiancé Bella" I smiled politely praying they would leave soon.

"Eddie" The strawberry blonde one giggled "It's a _pleasure_ to meet you" She attempted to purr. I resistant flinching at the sound of her voice and held Bella even closer to me.

"It's Edward" I muttered and felt Bella laugh softly. My heart fluttered at the amazing sound.

"Bella, such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman" The man murmured taking her hand and placing a lingering kiss on her palm. Bella's breath hitched and she froze except for the hand that she was trying desperately to extract from the man's. I reached out and intertwined my hand with hers, withdrawing it quickly from his grasp and pulling it back to my lips. I brushed my lips lightly over her knuckles while staring aggressively into the man's eyes. He smiled back in response. _Bastard._

"To whom and to what delight do we owe this visit?" I asked calmly keeping the sarcasm and anger out of my voice.

"I'm Gregor and these are my sisters: Tanya, Irena and Carmen. Eleazar, Carmen's husband, unfortunately is still tending to business but should join us sometime next week. We moved into the large colonial to the left of you, about ten or so miles away." I nodded in response, aware of the mansion he was referring to. "We've just bought it as a family summer house, a place to spend time away from the city. We concurrently agreed to seek out and greet our new neighbours, get a feel for the neighbourhood" Gregor finished, his eyes having never left Bella. I kept silent for a moment, not trusting my voice as his thoughts danced across his face plain as day. _He wanted my Bella_.

"It's nice to meet all of you. I didn't even realise we had neighbours" Bella smiled a timid smile at me while answering our guests, trying to calm my temper with her humour.

_"Ah, être si simple d'esprit. Que pensez-vous un homme qui voit dans la superbe quelqu'un comme elle? _**"**_(__Ah, to be so simple minded. What do you think a man that gorgeous sees in someone like her?) _Tanya spoke flippantly to Irene while Carmen simply pursed her lips in disdain. Anger flashed in my eyes at what they dared to say about my Bella. I suddenly felt Bella jerk out of my arms.

"_S'il vous plaît __excusez-moi__. Je tiens à ne pas empiéter sur une conversation __intellectuelle_!" _(Please excuse me. I don't wish to intrude on such an intellectual conversation.) _Bella spat out before walking out of the room. I sat there opened mouthed for a split second...Bella speaks French? I instantly jumped to my feet and strode after her before feeling a hand enclose on my arm.

"I'm so sorry, that was terribly rude of Tanya" Irene giggled as she held onto my arm timidly.

"Yes it was. Excuse me. I wish to spend time with my fiancé" I spoke with an unwavering voice and was quickly released. "Please see our _guests_ out, Emmett" I added as I shut the door with a firm snap. Now, where to find my love? I jogged quickly down the hall and ran up the stairs to our room. I opened the door quickly...no Bella. I walked back down to the library...no Bella, my study was empty also.

This all felt frighteningly familiar and I felt a jolt of worry coarse through my body. Running back downstairs I checked the kitchen, dining room, living room and finally the games centre with no luck. I stood in the middle of a hallway, running through all the possibilities of where Bella could have gone. I sighed, unable to think of anything particular when I was so upset.

I walked towards the door that would lead to the pool deck and noticed it was half open. Hope sprung up in my chest and I was off running again. I slipped out the door and...was met with an empty pool...no Bella. My heart constricted again. Damn it! I took a deep breath. Think Edward, think. She obviously came outside. I looked around and noticed the path that led to my piano house. It was always my refuge, but would Bella go there? Starting off down the path at a slow jog, I wound my way through the forest until I was only a few yards away.

"Bella?"I slowly opened the door and instantly breathed a sigh of relief. I found her. Crouching down in front of her where she lay curled up on the couch I suddenly noticed the tears that were streaming down her face. I reached up and gently began brushing her tears away. Sobs were racking her body. I leaned up and brushed a loving kiss against her lips and pulled her into my arms.

_Alice POV _

What the hell just happened here? I stared at the door, where Bella and Edward had just exited out of, for a couple of seconds before swinging my gaze back to Tanya. I narrowed my eyes at her and felt Jasper come up behind me encircling a restraining arm around my waist.

"What did you say about her?" I demanded aggressively. Tanya didn't even have the decency to look remotely guilty.

"Nothing that wasn't true" She shrugged and smiled unrepentantly.

"How dare you!" Rosalie spat. We all froze and stared at her. "Nothing what you said or implied was even close to the truth! Bella is one of the most intelligent people I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. She is courageous, loving, caring, and brave and last but not least extremely beautiful. Some days I think she rivals my beauty just by the way Edward stares at her. They are deeply in love and happy. You screw that up and there will be hell to pay!" Rosalie stood in front of the four _guests_ hands on hips staring them down.

I think my jaw hit the floor. I glanced around and saw the exact same look of disbelief on both Jasper's and Emmett's face. I had no idea Rose could speak French, I didn't even know Edward and Bella could speak French and this is ME we are talking about! _And _Rose _never _stood up for Bella, I didn't even think they were really friends anymore. Rose still blamed Bella for the incident with James and Laurent and how Emmett had gotten hurt.

"I was just _trying_ to point out that it's obvious she isn't from _our_ world" Tanya emphasised in what I assumed was her polite voice.

"_Isabella Swan_ sure as hell isn't from _your_ world! She's so far above it you're all but an insignificant little ant!" Rose spat back. Everyone else in the room continued to stand in bewildered silence. They were right up in each other's faces. I caught a sly glance between Emmett and Jasper. Jasper just bet ten bucks on Tanya. I'm so in on this, Rose fight's dirty! I turned and raised an eyebrow at Jasper before flicking my gaze to Rose. He nodded and I held out my hand. We shook on it.

"Isabella Swan?" Tanya visibly paled. Honestly, Bella was not that scary, not by a long shot. "She was Isabella Swan?" She whispered again. Good God, we heard you the first time.

"Oh what's the big deal?" I demanded...oops I said that out loud. I knew Bella was wealthy and had a well established business but it wasn't like she was famous or anything...was she?

"The big deal! The big deal!" Tanya spluttered. I rolled my eyes, there she goes repeating questions again.

"You really shouldn't judge a book by their cover, or make assumptions on people you have never met. It really is incredibly rude" Rose hummed sardonically, a small smile playing on her lips. Victory. I smiled also; I just won me ten bucks!

"I cant believe I just insulted her! Oh my god! How can I fix this! How can I make it up to her?" Tanya started to hyperventilate...I think, under all that make-up it was kind of difficult to tell. She was actually very pretty so I really didn't see the need for so much make-up in the first place but who was I to judge? Oh, wait she judged first!

"Perhaps you could start with an apology? But I'd wait till at least tomorrow if I was you, I thought Edward was ready to tear your vocal cords out. Edward Masen does tend to have a temper when it comes to _his_ Bella." Rose's smile grew fractionally wider. Tanya looked like she was a second away from a dead faint. This was great!

"Edward Masen?" She squeaked. What was it with this girl?! "He... He was?"

"Yes! He was Edward Masen, She was Bella Swan, and I'm Alice Cullen! Big whoop" I laughed easily. Rose turned to me and annoyance flashed in her eyes.

"You're Alice Cullen! Oh my God! You! I...your fashion sense is phenomenal! I love your work!" Tanya squealed. What fashion work? I took a miniscule step backwards. Ok, this girl was starting to scare me. And this was me! I always get excited!

"Alice and Edward are cousins" Rose stated, silencing me with a glare. What?

"She? You, he? Two prestigious business tycoons, a fashion designer and ...your Rosalie Hale the model! It's such a pleasure! We will certainly be back tomorrow! I can't tell you how upset I am about what I said to Bella! Tell her I'm so sorry, and Eddie! Apologise to him too! But I'll apologize again tomorrow. I'm so sorry!" Tanya instantly started babbling. Wait...I'm not a fashion designer.

"We'll see ourselves out. Thank you for your hospitality and do apologize to Mr Masen. Tanya will certainly behave herself next time. We'll see you next week, tomorrow is probably too soon and we've overstayed our welcome" Gregor smiled prettily at both Rosalie and me...but he didn't fool me, I saw the way he was staring at Bella before.

"We'll pass on the message, Emmett will see you out" Rose smiled back and Emmett stepped towards the door, opening it and waiting for them to follow him. Gregor simply inclined his head and led the precession out. Once the door clicked shut I danced out of Jaspers arms and turned to face both Rose and Jasper.

"You owe me ten dollars, and you owe me an explanation" I demanded looking from Jasper to Rose. Jasper silently pulled ten dollars out of his pocket, pulled me into an embrace and placed it between my breasts before giving me a chaste kiss, staring into my eyes. I giggled and he smiled.

"Ok you two, enough with the love. Tanya called Bella simple minded and implied that she wasn't good enough or pretty enough for Edward. When she found out who they were though she changed her tune and now I doubt we'll ever be rid of her" Rose spoke clearly.

"I realise _that_. What I don't understand is why she made such a big deal about who were all were! Especially me! I'm not a fashion designer! I don't have my own line all I do is sketch!" I shrieked, bouncing on my toes.

"Alice, Alice, Alice. I thought you of all people would understand, hell this is your world! Bella is a raining societal figure as is Edward. In fact I'd say they were elite. It may not seem like it to us because we all know Bella and know she would never do this but, she has the power to break anyone in the high society circle. She and Edward may only be business tycoons but the power they hold over society with their good looks and ridiculous amounts of money is phenomenal. They just choose to stay out of it usually. It's not a very nice world. But this point brings us to your second statement. Actually, yes you are a famous fashion designer. Bella has been sending your sketch pads off and having your creations modelled in New York, Paris and Milan. She knew you would never allow her to help as you think she's fashionably inept so she asked my opinion and I told her if she could get you to the top she should try. It was going to be your birthday present from her actually." Rose smiled pleasantly. I just gaped at her. Bella did WHAT?!

**Review! What did you think of the new characters?!**


	4. Comfort and Secrets

BPOV

I walked out of the room as calmly as I could and closed the door quietly. As soon as it was shut I was off running, the tears falling freely down my cheeks. I had to get out of this house. I was out the back door and running to Edward's piano house before I even realised where I was escaping too. At least no-one but Edward would come here and he was probably still entertaining the new _gorgeous _neighbours. I opened the door and closed it quickly before I collapsed on the couch, curled in a ball. I closed my eyes and let the tears flow uninhibited as sobs began to rack my body.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's soothing voice echo. My eyes opened cautiously. In a matter of seconds he was in front of me, wiping and kissing away my tears. His hand slowly stroked my cheek before cupping my face.

"My love" He stated quietly. His lips connected with mine as he reached up and pulled me down from the couch into his arms. When the kiss ended I curled up in his chest with his arms wrapped tightly around me. It was so comforting just simply being in his arms.

"Thankyou" I murmured after sitting in calm silence for a while.

"For what my Bella?" Edward breathed against my neck his fingers lightly running up and down my sides.

"For coming after me" I shrugged half heartedly. His fingers froze.

"Why wouldn't I come after you?" He whispered placing a kiss underneath my ear. Well I thought it was pretty obvious...pretty being the key word, in fact there had been three servings of pretty, one serving of handsome and a whole lot of rich and powerful thrown in there. I had at least thought he would have taken the time to entertain our new neighbours before running after me.

"Bella? Why wouldn't I have come after you?" Edward shifted away slightly tilting my face up so he could see my eyes...that would probably tell him everything he needed to know. Yep, his eyes instantly melted to a liquid emerald as he found whatever it was he was looking for. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against mine before placing and extremely tender kiss on my lips.

"Why wouldn't I come after my fiancé, the woman I love with all my heart and soul, whom I can barely resist touching for a few minutes let alone be in a different room from?" He demanded quietly, his lips brushing mine as he spoke.

"I thought you would want to stay and entertain your guests" I mumbled.

"_Our_ guests love, and no, you're much more important than them. They had just insulted you, they didn't deserve my courtesy. I love you, I've missed you, and I can't stand to be away from you. This summer is supposed to be about you and me spending time together and with our family." Edward insisted avidly.

"But..." Edward's lips silenced mine again.

"But nothing love. You're my fiancé, we're engaged. That gives us a right to spend every second we want together, and I do want to spend _every_ second with you." He whispered his lips caressing mine once more. The kiss was soft and gentle, calming and reassuring.

"And nothing that horrible girl said was true my Bella. You are so intelligent. Your beauty outshines theirs by a mile. You are so very gorgeous, sexy, wonderful" Edward stated forcefully with kisses punctuating his points.

"I love you Edward" I murmured. He smiled.

"I love you too Bella" We fell into a comfortable silence; my head was resting on his shoulder, his fingers were tracing my body. He was humming one of his beautiful melodies. Every few minutes he would pause, lean down and place a kiss on my lips. I wished we could stay like this forever.

EPOV

I knew we should go in soon. The others would start to worry about us once they got rid of the _guests_. But I really didn't want to. Bella was finally calm and relaxed and I loved having her curled up in my arms. I couldn't wait to have her back in my arms tonight...I had missed her and could hardy sleep when she wasn't...

"Bella?" I questioned.

"Mmmmm" She was almost asleep in my arms _now_.

"I'm going to carry you inside, ok love?" I whispered. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was almost evened out.

"Ok Edward" She sighed, snuggling her head into my chest. God, she's so adorable, and she's mine. I stood up and kept her nestled against me and made my way back to the house.

Slipping quietly inside the house, I made my way towards the stairs.

"EDWARD!" Alice screeched. I froze and threw a glare at her. She better not have woken Bella up. My gaze fell to my love. She made a noise of unhappiness and burrowed into me more. I dropped a kiss on her head then met Alice's gaze. She was in a bad mood.

"Yes" I replied curtly and quietly, continuing on my way up the stair case.

"I have a bone to pick with Bella!" She exclaimed loudly. I halted and stared at Bella again. She groaned and mumbled something unintelligible.

"Alice. I have had enough. Bella has been through emotional hell today. Leave us alone. No-one is going to berate her anymore. Whatever it is you can _speak_ with her in the morning, but if I hear that you were condescending or rude or obnoxious towards her in any way, you won't be invited back here again" I spoke quietly but coldly. My tone brooked for no argument. "Goodnight" I muttered, turning my back on her and climbing the last section of steps. I entered our bedroom and laid Bella gently on the bed. I kissed her forehead.

"My love" I whispered and left her, shutting the door quietly behind me.

"Well then I've got a bone to pick with you!" Alice was suddenly at my elbow.

"Then I suggest you speak very quickly because as soon as I grab something from the kitchen, I'm going to bed." I snapped as I walked briskly down the stairs.

"Do you know what Bella did?! I cannot believe her! She didn't even ask me she just jumped straight in and could have wrecked everything!" I felt my anger bubble and snapped my attention to Alice's face.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about" I growled, pushing my way through the kitchen doors. I paused briefly when I discovered everyone else in there silently staring at me.

"Bella has been sending my sketch pads off and having my creations modelled in New York, Paris and Milan!" Alice screeched. I glared at her. I don't see the problem.

"The problem?" I demanded. Bella had shown me what she had done for Alice...it was unbelievably amazing. I reached into the fridge and pulled out two chicken Caesar salads. That would have to do if Bella woke up hungry. I glanced through the fridge again and hit the jackpot...apple pie. I pulled it out and cut two large slices.

"The problem is that she didn't ask me! She could have put different seasons together or wrong colours or anything! I have no idea because she didn't include me in my own future!" Alice was screaming at me. Better me than at Bella. I snapped. Slamming down the food I had prepared I exited the kitchen quickly and out the front door, heading towards my Volvo. I snagged a small business brief from the backseat and returned inside. Everyone was still silent in the kitchen when I entered.

"You say a word to Bella about this or use that tone with her and I will throw you out myself. She has worked extremely hard, since she found out you sketched, to put you on the top of the market. It was supposed to be your birthday present, but I guess that's wrecked that. Bella is much more capable than you think Alice. She's incredibly intelligent and just because she dresses one way doesn't mean she doesn't understand another style! Pull your head out of your ass. You should be thanking Bella!" I growled. I think Amanda's eyes pooped out of her head. I walked over to her and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to spend much time with you today angel. Tomorrow both Bella and I will, I promise." I kissed her head. I walked back over to the food I had collected and then exited the kitchen.

"Edward wait!" Amanda cried softly. I stopped and waited for her. "Can I walk with you up stairs?" She requested shyly. I smiled and handed her a salad and a plate of pie.

"Only if you do me a big favour and carry Bella's dinner" She nodded vigorously. We started on the stairs, me going much slower than usual to extend the time with Amanda.

"I don't like it when Bella's sad" Amanda admitted quietly.

"Me neither, it makes me sad too" I responded.

"Are you going to make her happy again?" She wondered.

"I'm going to try my very hardest to do so, yes" I answered.

"You should let her have a baby; that made her sad...and Alice is making her sad too isn't she?" I faltered in my steps. I hadn't asked Bella if she has actually _wanted_ to have a baby...I just told her she was going to...damn it...and as for Alice...

"Alice hasn't made Bella sad yet sweetheart" I murmured as we reached the landing.

"But Bella will be sad when you tell her that Alice didn't like her present" Amanda muttered. I sighed. My poor Bella had been working extremely hard for Alice, most of the time she had phone calls at random times throughout the middle of the night, I think she put as much work into it as she had her schooling.

"And Bella doesn't look as happy now with you...what did you do to make her sad?" She questioned curiously. I flinched, everyone but me could tell I had upset my love...that isn't the way it should be.

"I'm fixing it, that's all that matters angel. I'm going to bed now, sweetie, I'll spend tomorrow with you, ok?" I asked quietly as I paused outside my bedroom door. She handed me back the food then wrapped her arms around my legs.

"Can you make Bella happy first? You're so grumpy when she's sad, please?" She whispered with tears in her eyes. I leant down and kissed her forehead.

"I'll do my best. I love you Amanda, goodnight" I answered. She squeezed my legs tight for a minute but didn't release me.

"C'mon Amanda, Edward needs to go to bed" Esme spoke gently. I looked up and met her worried gaze. She gave me a weak smile and drew Amanda away from me and gave her a little push in the direction of the stairs.

"Night Eddie" Amanda waved as she walked down the hall. I smiled briefly.

"Edward, come talk to me for a minute" Esme requested. My eyes flickered towards the door...what about Bella? I wanted to make up for lost time.

"Just for a minute, she'll be fine" Esme calmed and placed a hand on my shoulder and steered me towards my study. She pushed me into a chair and sat across from me.

"What did you wish to discuss?" I wondered.

"Alice is downstairs crying because she feels so terrible about what she said to you about Bella. She thinks what Bella has done for her is absolutely amazing, as do we all. I still can't figure out how Bella found the time to do it while studying full time." Esme gave me a warm smile. "The portfolio is amazing, as are the awards and such Alice has received. Alice said that some of the pieces have been modified and look better than before...did Bella do that, I mean, make the final decisions and such?" Esme gazed curiously at me.

"Yes. Bella managed everything; she didn't want anything to go wrong or upset Alice in any way. Too bad Alice blew her surprise..." I answered. Bella was going to be so upset.

"And what is wrong with Bella, besides the neighbour fiasco...why is she so sad?" See, everyone except me could see it!

"I did something that, upset...hurt...grieved her and I didn't realise until this afternoon" I replied bitterly.

"What did you do to that girl Edward Anthony Masen? She has so much love for you, anyone can see it. What could you have possibly done to upset her?" She looked completely baffled. I cleared my throat nervously. This wasn't really a conversation I wanted to have with my Aunt, as much as I loved her.

"I...um...I" I frowned. How was I supposed to explain?

"Relax Edward, you know you can always tell me anything. I won't ever judge you, no matter what you've done" She placed a comforting hand on my knee. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"I wouldn't be intimate with her, and the way I told her made it sound like I didn't want _her. _I do want her, I just...she, I...I hurt her, I never meant to cause my love pain" I sighed remorsefully.

"You haven't been together yet!?" She sounded so shocked. I stared back blankly.

"But you're both so close and so physical with each other...I thought you've...well, since before you brought her here after the Ball...I, wow. May I ask why?" Esme frowned. This was embarrassing.

"I didn't want to rush anything, I don't want to do anything that might push her away from me...I just...I" Damn this was frustrating.

"Edward, she loves you and you love her. You're engaged. I'm not encouraging you to do anything, but it is fine if you do too. If it's something you both want, you won't push her away. You just need to communicate with her Edward. Tell her what you feel and why, tell her what you're thinking. She loves you Edward, more than anyone ever could. You should be able to trust her with anything, just as she trusts you, or she did before you broke it by simply saying no and not explaining your thoughts behind your decision or including her in the decision making process." I opened and closed my mouth a couple of times. She was right...about everything.

"Thank you Esme" I murmured. She smiled and stood and patted me on the cheek before leaving. I stood slowly and made my way back to Bella. I slipped into the room silently and found her exactly where I had left her. I put our dinner down on the table and walked over to the bed. My beautiful love. Brushing a lock of hair out of her face, I leaned down and placed a delicate kiss on her lips. She mumbled my name in response and sighed. God, how precious she is.


	5. Wanting and Planning

**Sorry it took so long guys...I lost my trail of thought on this story and forgot where I was going with it...I just decided to make a new plan. Thanks for all the wonderful Reviews, they're what inspired me to continue with this story.**

**Enjoy. **

**I don't own any of the Twilight characters; all credit goes to Stephanie Meyer. **

5

EPOV

Eight months...In three days time, Bella and I will have been together eight months. I sat next to her on the bed, watching her sleep. I couldn't believe she didn't realise how beautiful she truly was...inside and out...that I had eyes for no one but her.

I was going to be romancing the hell out of her from now on. Flowers, chocolate, presents, loving, kisses, touching, love notes, playing the piano to her...I was going to woo her. Marriage. I needed to pick a wedding date...and the honey moon...where would I like to take my Bella, where would she like to go?

Esme had made me see reason; I had been holding Bella at an arm's length. Of course I wanted to save our first joining till our wedding night. But that didn't mean we couldn't push the boundaries up to that point...there was a lot of exploring and tasting and touching that could be done up before then. I now desperately wanted a more physical relationship with Bella, I never could touch her enough, and she seemed eager. But we would have to discuss it, like Esme said; I would explain to Bella my reasoning and hope she doesn't get upset over it.

Tears. I had driven Bella to tears over this. Hopefully the only tears she would be crying from now on were tears of happiness.

She stirred slightly under my finger that had been gently caressing her cheek. I watched as her eyes blinked open and she smiled at me...another thing I had missed, I hadn't seen her smile in a while.

"Edward? Is it morning?" Her sweet voice wondered sleepily. I chuckled and pressed my lips to hers.

"No love, its night time. I have some dinner and dessert if you're feeling hungry" I answered softy. She nodded and I helped her sit up before moving to get our food. I stopped at my mini fridge to grab us each a bottle of water before carefully settling in next to Bella. Handing her a salad and water, I set the apple pie down on the bedside table.

"Thank you" She accepted both from me and dug in. We ate in silence. When we had both finished our dessert, I removed our dishes to the table before returning to sit beside Bella.

"I'm going to take a shower and get ready for bed, and then you can do the same. Is that ok?" Bella nodded at my request.

"I'll be right here when you get back" She replied, then nested down in the bed and curled up on her side facing me. I didn't make a move to stand.

"Bella..." I hesitated, her eyes studied mine, looking concerned, worried. "I'm... God I'm so sorry my love. So sorry. For everything; for pushing you away, for not realising we were being distant, to not showing you the love you deserve, for hurting and upsetting you. I'm going to make it up to you, I promise" I finished passionately. She gave me a timid smile and motioned me towards her. I bent down until our lips were only an inch apart. Her head tilted up and her lips pressed against mine.

"I'm sorry too. It's not just your fault. I forgive you" She responded quietly. No, I wouldn't have her shouldering the blame.

"Regardless, I'm still going to make it up to you" I kissed her again, brushing some of her hair out of her face. Standing, I collected my pyjama pants and headed to the shower. Fifteen minutes later I exited and found Bella fast asleep. She looked so beautiful and peaceful.

I gently shook her shoulder to make her wake up. No luck. She was dead to the world. Sighing, I returned to my closet and brought back one of my silk shirts. Bella would wake up sore if I left her in her jeans and tight shirt. That's what I kept telling myself anyway.

Rolling her onto her back, I eased her shirt up and over her head, tossing it onto the floor. I froze, gazing at her amazing body. I rarely got to see it, probably more due to an act on my part than anything else. The last time, she had been badly bruised. Now, her creamy white skin was flawless, not even a scar, amazingly. Her curves were defined but not overly so, she had not an ounce of fat on her... her breasts...God...I could write songs about those alone...perfect, her body was perfection. I slid my shirt down her arms and left it unbuttoned as I unzipped and slid her jeans slowly down her legs. Her legs...long and alluring, I desperately wanted them to be wrapped around me...

Slipping off her slippers, I removed her jeans and added them to the small pile of clothing. I buttoned up the shirt and moved my hands under it. Bella didn't sleep with a bra on, I knew because I often found her pressed delightfully against my chest...Unclipping it, I slipped the straps out the sleeves of the shirt and down and off her arms, pulling the bra off. There. Picking up her dirty clothes, I placed them in the laundry basket, turned off the lights and picked Bella up in my arms. Pushing the covers down, I slid her back onto the bed before following. I moved the covers up around us and tucked Bella into my arms.

I wanted to be nowhere else in the world then where I was right at this moment. I had missed the feeling of her cuddled up next to me while we slept. Her every curve moulded into mine. Slowly, I fell asleep, regardless of the fact that I was so turned on it hurt.

BPOV

I awoke, delightfully warm, to soft kisses and a sculpted body. Edward. My eyes fluttered open and gazed at his smiling face.

"Time to get up Bella" He whispered, dropping kisses down my neck, onto my shoulder.

"Why?" I wondered. His smile widened.

"Because I'm taking you somewhere today. We're going to go have a picnic and relax in the sunshine. Go have a shower while I go see what's happening for breakfast." Edward seemed incredibly excited. I would humour him, undoubtedly. He pulled out of my arms and climbed off the bed, kissing me again, then ran out the door. I giggled briefly, Edward was so cute.

Sitting up, I rolled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. It was then I realised I wasn't wearing what I went to sleep in. No shoes, no pants, no bra...just Edward's shirt and my panties. Gulp. I felt my face redden as I stumbled. Edward had undressed me. I had no uncertainty. Pushing thoughts of wether he was pleased or revolted with my body aside, I got ready for the day. Showered, teeth brushed, hair up wearing a knee length flowing blue skirt and a pretty white top, I made my way downstairs.

I found everyone in the dining room and sat down in the spare seat between Edward and Emmett. Emmett's arms encased me and I was squeezed into his side.

"I missed you little sis, good morning" I patted his arm and gave him a smile.

"Little sis?" I asked as I felt Edward's arm move around me and pull me into his side. Amusing.

"Yeah, you're like my little sister" Oh. That was so sweet.

"Thank you Emmett" I smiled at him and watched as the waiters served our breakfast. I wouldn't ever get used to this. Alice opened her mouth but Edward silenced her immediately with a glare. What was that about? I stared at Edward's face. He was angry at Alice for some reason...his face turned to me, all anger disappearing to be replaced with love and I was rewarded with a kiss.

"Eat lovely, we're leaving soon" There he goes sounding excited again.

"Leaving?!" Amanda screeched. Edward smiled gently at her across the table.

"I'm taking Bella on a picnic" He announced proudly.

"Oh...are you going to make Bella happy some more?" The question didn't even faze Edward; I had no idea where it had come from.

"Yes Angel, I'm going to make Bella very happy" His lips pressed against mine again, this time leaving me breathless. He was smiling at me when I pulled away from him dazed.

"Yay me" I smiled back at him. He chuckled and motioned at my food with his fork. Taking the hint I began eating. I don't know why he was worried about me being ready, he was the one who hadn't bothered to get changed out of his pyjama pants and shirtless state or brush his hair yet.

Breakfast was eerily quiet. Esme and Carlisle were the only ones whispering amongst themselves. Amanda was singing under her breath, but other than that it was quiet...almost tense. I looked up from my plate and found Edward and Alice shooting glares at each other. Edward had finished his plate. I elbowed him swiftly in the gut. He grunted. Not attractive Edward.

"Go get dressed if you want to leave soon" I explained. His eyes snapped away from Alice and focused on me.

"What?" He responded confused, I frowned.

"Picnic. You need to go get dressed if you want to leave" I clarified. His smile suddenly returned full force and he kissed me before leaving the table at a brisk walk. He was _really_ eager for this picnic. I watched his retreating back until I couldn't see him anymore then turned back to my plate. It was empty...huh; I had hardly eaten half of it. I cut my eyes to Emmett and found him chowing down. Punching him in the arm, hurting my hand more than I hurt him, I humph-ed at him.

"You big meanie. I was really enjoying that!" I complained. I immediately found a fresh plate in front of me and heard Emmett get smacked in the head. A woman who I recognised as the head cook smiled at me.

"Enjoy my dear" She bustled off and I sat there stunned. That was so nice of her. I watched Emmett eye my plate. Picking up my fork, I held it like a weapon, ready to stab any hand that came in contact with my food. I moved into Edward's seat, where I could safely enjoy my breakfast, and ate the delicious food.

Edward returned when I was half way through the second plate. He was carrying a large duffle bag and an esky.

"Have you eaten anything since I left?" He sounded concerned. I pointed at Emmett.

"He stole my food, so the chef gave me another plate. I was just finishing up" I glared at Emmett and rose to my feet next to Edward. His slid his free arm around my waist and pulled me into him.

"Ready to go love?" I smiled at him and nodded. He led us outside, but instead of towards his Volvo, turned and walked to a large garage I had hardly noticed before.

"How long has that been here?" I questioned as he hit a remote and the door opened to reveal five shinny cars...four of them I recognised, mine, Carlisle's, Emmett's and Jasper's...the fifth was black and sleek.

"Forever my Bella, since the house was built." He guided us to the mysterious black car, opened the trunk and placed the bag and cooler inside. Edward helped me into the passenger's side with a quick kiss and moved around to the driver's side.

Heading down the long driveway, we were onto the road in minutes, heading in a direction I had never been before...further away from civilization.

"Where are we going Edward?" I wondered, staring out the window. I felt his hand wrap around one of mine and he gave it a gentle squeeze. Turning to face him, I watched him kiss each one of my fingers before holding my hand against his cheek for a long moment. He then placed our joined hands in his lap.

"It's a surprise my love" He whispered over the soft classical music that was playing.

"Edward...a..." I really didn't like surprises but he already knew that. I didn't want to wreck whatever he had planned by whining. "A good surprise?" I enquired carefully.

His smile broadened and he kissed the palm of my hand this time.

"Yes beautiful Bella, a good surprise. You'll enjoy it immensely" He assured me. I gave him a small smile. I trusted Edward...after all, how much more of a surprise could there be? We were only going on a picnic.

ExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExB

We had been driving for almost an hour; Edward had been periodically raising my hand to his lips lovingly. The scenery we passed was now completely dense forest, I had no idea where we were, but Edward seemed to have some inkling.

On the way to wherever we were headed, we had passed a few long driveways and gated blocks; what I assumed were our _neighbours_ in the area. Really, the only reason I made that comment on neighbours was to amuse Edward and turn his frown upside down...who would have thought one statement could have produced such quick negative assumptions about my character...people really were quick to judge...

"What are you thinking?" I heard Edward's voice question softly.

"About our new neighbours and how quick they were to judge" I sighed. I felt Edward tense under my hand.

"They were completely wrong love, you are none of those things and I love you so deeply because of whom you are. Don't you dare take into account their thoughts on the matter" He ordered passionately. I closed the gap between us and laid a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"I love you Edward. Thank you" When he said things like that, it made me feel positive about myself... self confident...he reassured me.

Ten minutes later we pulled off onto a dirt track, parking a hundred or so yards in. I glanced around while undoing my seatbelt as Edward got out of the car. Nothing seemed spectacular or surprising...just more green forest.

"Come Bella" I accept Edward's hand and he pulled me gently up and out of the vehicle and into his arms. Hugging me against his chest, his head tilted and his lips found mine. His tongue probed my lips gently, seeking entrance which I quickly granted. The kiss continued, our tongues exploring, teeth nibbling, until I was so breathless I was beginning to feel dizzy. I heard Edwards chuckle before a quietly whispered.

"Breath Bella. Does my presence really affect you that much?" I nodded and took a few deep breaths, leaning my head in the crook of his neck.

"Yes, you know it does" I murmured against his skin. He pulled back again and kissed me sweetly, his fingers caressing my cheek.

"Enchanting" He smiled, releasing me except for a hand as he closed my door and led us to the trunk. He removed the bag and cooler, slipping the strap onto his shoulder and carrying the other in his hand. Beeping the car locked he started to head towards the forest. I dug my feet quickly into the ground.

"Ed-Edward. The forest?" I stared at him nervously.

"See there Bella, there's a trail. I won't get you lost...I...I used to come out here all the time with my father when I was little" He took a deep breath, I knew how hard it was for him to say those words. "And I used to come out here at least every month up until I met you, because then I found something much better to occupy my time with" Edward smiled calmly and reassuringly at me.

"You promise?" I pleaded. He tugged me into his chest, his lips pressing against mine briefly.

"I promise. I would never lose my wonderful fiancé in a forest. I told Carlisle where we were going as well. Does that make you feel any better?" I breathed a sigh of relief. I felt a little better, mostly because he promised, but it was nice to know that someone would know where to look if we didn't return by nightfall.

"Thank you, yes. Lead on intrepid hiker" He chuckled at me and pushed through the wall of greenery, guiding the way for me with his footsteps.

**Don't forget to review and give me your thoughts! :D**


	6. Asking and Getting

**Another chapter enjoy. **

**Smut-ish/lemony Chapter, you've been warned. **

**I don't own any of the Twilight characters; all credit goes to Stephanie Meyer. **

6

BPOV

My eyes hadn't strayed from the ground or Edward's ankles. I had been following in his footsteps, literally, for over an hour and I was starting to work up an appetite. So far I had only stumbled a few times and only one branch had launched a surprise attack on my face...hopefully that wasn't the surprise Edward was talking about.

Edward's feet suddenly stopped and I walked into his back, tripping backwards and landing hard on my butt.

"Ouch!" I groaned, closing my eyes briefly and taking a deep calming breath. Edward had me in his arms and off the ground in seconds.

"Sorry my beloved" He gave me a small smile and a deep kiss as his hand ran ever so slowly down my back and down over my ass. My breathing hitched, my face flushed and I felt him move his hand back up and down again, our kiss continued. He cupped my ass gently and pulled me closer to him, stroking his fingers up and down driving me insane. I tore my lips away from him and gasped for breath.

"Ed-Edward!" I panted; my face still red. He chuckled, took my hand and began to lead me further into the trees without so much of a word of explanation for his actions. Men!

Suddenly the trees thinned, then ended and we were standing at the edge of a beautiful circular meadow filled with flowers and soft grass.

"Surprise Bella" Edward announced quietly. I stood still, taking it all in, the beauty, the tranquillity...it was so perfect.

"It's beautiful Edward" I whispered as he tugged us forward to a large area of grass.

He paused, dropping the large bag and cooler and releasing my hand. I pouted, but watched as he unzipped the bag, removed a large picnic blanket and spread it expertly with the flick of his wrists. It fluttered to the ground and he reached into the bag again, this time to produce a soft fluffy blanket that he laid on top of the other.

Edward turned to me and swung me into his arms, placing me carefully down on the blankets as he kneeled beside me. A quick kiss and he was back to the bag, removing a small stereo, setting it in the grass and turning it on so that piano music filled the air. He then started unpacking the cooler around me, containers and containers of food were removed along with a cold thermos of something, utensils, and two glasses. Standing, Edward jogged over to the nearest patch of wild flowers and picked a handful for me, returning to my side, handing them to me.

"Thank you" I couldn't help but laugh, I felt so happy and carefree.

"You're welcome Bella" He sat down next to me; one arm braced behind my back as he handed me a fork and began opening containers.

"Don't be shy love, dig in" He encouraged, taking a bite of a cold chicken leg. I laughed again and started eating with hunger. By the time I was finished I was so stuffed it was not physically possible to fit another bite in. The thermos had turned out to be a sweet, refreshing tropical drink.

"That was wonderful Edward, thank you...this has been the most amazing picnic" I sighed and, after replacing all of the lids of the containers so I wouldn't spill the remaining food, laid down closing my eyes. Edward moved around for a few minutes, I assume repacking the cooler...he never could just leave things, even for a moment to relax.

I suddenly felt a warm body against my side and an arm gently settled across my hips. Opening my eyes, I found Edward propped up on his elbow beside me, gazing at me with an expression I didn't recognise.

"Edward?" His response was to kiss me till I was once again breathless. He pulled back chuckling, laying down on his back and pulling me against his chest.

"Alas my beautiful Bella, I had other motives aside from romanticising you with a picnic. I wanted some alone time with you, real alone time, away from the eyes and ears of others. I wish to discuss some things with you sweetheart" he sounded happy and calm, but I was freaking out. He wanted to _discuss_ some things? What things? What was wrong? What had I done?

"Hush love, calm down. Nothing bad I promise, I wouldn't bring you here to tell you bad news. I love you, there is nothing to worry about" He comforted me, staring into my eyes. I relaxed back against him and nodded slowly.

"Ok Edward, I'm sorry, please go on" He sighed and pulled me a little tighter, one hand moving up to run through my hair.

"Have I mentioned how beautiful you look today? I love you in this skirt, it's extremely flattering, as is this pretty top" His hand that was in my hair slid down my shoulder to finger the material of the top that skimmed the small cleavage of my breasts.

"Edward, you don't have to butter me up, I'll most likely agree with whatever you have to say" I giggled nervously.

"It's the truth Bella...you're such an alluring woman, so beautiful..."He trailed off into soft murmurings.

"Edward" I interrupted, he smiled almost guiltily and pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead.

"I'm getting there..." He took a deep breath before proceeding "I love you Isabella Swan, with all of my heart, all of my soul, all of my mind. You have so graciously agreed to become my wife, to be bound to me for life. I have enjoyed almost eight months with you in my life and I can happily say that I look forward to every single one in our future. I want you, in _every way_ Bella. I...I would like to be more _physical_ with you...ah...more intimate...I do wish to save making love till our wedding night, that hasn't changed, but I've decided...no, I _hope_ that you are agreeable to progressing our physical relationship further." He ended his speech and I had tears in my eyes. Some were of happiness, some were of amusement, but they were all for him.

"I love you too Edward" I declared tenderly, tilting my face so I could see his properly. His eyes darted over my face nervously; he seemed to be thrumming with energy. "Of course I am agreeable to your proposal Edward, I love kissing you, and touching you...I would love more intimacy between us" I smiled at him gently.

"So you are in agreement?" I just kept smiling, as much as I wanted to giggle...he was so cute, asking my permission. I scooted up his body so that my lips were level with his. I licked his lips slowly then pressed my lips to his.

"Yes, I find the proposition very agreeable" He shuddered and smiled a triumphant smile.

"Do you mind what pace we take it at?" Edward asked as he rained my face with kisses.

"How about one thing at a time? First things first..." He nodded and shut me up with a passionate kiss, tongue, teeth, lips and all. Hands were starting to roam when he pulled back.

"I have more to tell you love, we can continue this later, but there is something else I wish to tell you away from the others" We were both panting slightly, but I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder. His fingers started playing with my hair again.

"Is this something bad?" The tone of his voice had changed...he didn't sound nearly as excited to be telling me this. I thought he said he wasn't going to tell me bad news here?

"I...yes, I guess so. Bella, Alice found out about her fashion line, about what you had been doing. I have no idea how, it wasn't from my lips my love, believe me I would never betray you like that...She was very upset at first...I had to show her the portfolio to get her to see reason...I'm so sorry Bella, I know how hard you worked for her, to have it ready for a present for her...I..."He trailed off, his fingers froze.

"It's ok Edward, I always took the chance that she wouldn't like it and hate me for it, I understand" My voice was thick with tears; that was what the glaring at breakfast had been about. I had ruined Alice's life.

"No, no darling, no Bella. She loves it, she really does, and she feels terrible about how she acted initially. She's amazed at what you accomplished, the whole family was. At how many awards you've managed to win for her, at the sheer number of appearances across the world. She doesn't hate you my love. Shhhhh, I'm sorry I made you upset. She loves it, I'm just sorry you won't be able to surprise her with it as a birthday present. That was all my sweetheart; its ok" He soothed, cuddling me tighter to his chest, kissing every inch of my skin his lips could reach. I let a few tears of relief fall from my eyes.

"I didn't wreck her life?" I sniffed. Edward exhaled slowly and tilted my chin up.

"Bella, I've seen the financial figures you returned from showing her designs, she's already set for life. You've paved the way for her. Her pockets are so full she won't know what to spend her money on" Edward smiled kindly.

"Alice doesn't use pockets in her designs, it wrecks the lines" I mumbled. Edward chuckled some more.

"There were pockets on that jacket you particularly liked" He insisted. I shook my head.

"They were fake, I have yet to find one useable pocket, all her designs specifically state..."My words were cut off with Edwards lips.

I tangled my hands in his hair and kissed him back in the same hungry manner. He broke off to let us catch our breath but continued trailing kisses down my neck and along my jaw line before capturing my lips again. Edward ran his hands over my body; one was firmly cupped on my butt, holding me securely against him. The other alternated from travelling up my skirt, to travelling under my blouse, like he couldn't decide where he wanted his hand more.

I started my own explorations; kissing his neck softly I trailed my lips up to his ear and back down again. I felt him shudder.

"Bella...love...Mmmmm Bella...please don't stop" He mumbled tipping his head back so I could kiss him more. I sucked lightly on his Adam's apple and nipped at it gently.

"God Bella" He moaned, rolling us over so I was pinned underneath him. His eyes burned into mine, and I finally realised the emotions shinning there, a mix of _love, lust and desire_. His weight pressed down on me and one hand slid under my top and cupped one breast. My cry of pleasure was muffled by his lips crashing into mine. His thumb brushed over my nipple and I moaned again. Edward shifted so that he was lying between my legs and then he scooted forward, so that we were pressed together in the most intimate way. I groaned and felt his manhood harden against me.

"You really do want me" I whispered. He growled and rocked his hips against mine, creating delightful friction.

"Yes, of course I want you. I love you, your beautiful and sexy and God Bella...what you do to me" He panted, as he continued to rock. My hips involuntarily rose to meet his...the pleasure building inside me was like none-other I had felt before. Our movements grew more frantic, our kisses more rough...we were both desperate for the feeling of release. Edwards hand slid under the cup of my bra and his fingers started teasing my nipple.

"Ed-Edward" I gasped, over and over in delight. He groaned and continued his pace, the fabric between us only adding to the friction and intensifying the sensation...His lips attacked mine again and he pinch my nipple, pushing me over the edge into ecstasy. He rocked against me more forcefully and I felt him tense before he groaned and relaxed on top of me.

"Bella" Kisses rained down on my face. "God Bella, why haven't we done this before? I love you. Do you know how beautiful you are?" Edward's voice was like silk as his lips made their way across every inch of my face.

My underwear felt damp and so did Edward's jeans...

"Edward...we're a mess. How are we going to go back home looking this?" I wondered hazily, my eyes still closed.

"I have spare clothes for us in the back of the car" My eyes fluttered open and stared into his. His were radiating with happiness.

"You planned all this?" I motioned between us, a little uncomfortable...what about taking it one step at a time...we had sort of jumped the gun.

"My love, I didn't plan to get so carried away so fast...but with you anything is possible, I was just being prepared...we could have fallen in a river or tripped into some mud, ripped our clothing on a branch...anything could have happened that warranted a change in attire. But requiring a change in clothes because we indulged in a little pleasure is certainly more preferable" He explained smoothly, one of his hands tracing patterns on my stomach.

"A little pleasure?" I hadn't felt anything like it before.

"Mmmmm dearest, there is still more to come before we hit the point of no return. Believe me, much more pleasure" I shivered at his promise and kissed him sweetly.

"I look forward to it" He growled at me huskily and captured my lips once again in a searing kiss.

"C'mon my Bella. Time to return home" I let him help me to my feet and then I watched as he swiftly packed up the remaining few items and picked up the bag and cooler. His eyes ran over my body and he was soon in front of me, kissing my lips lightly. His hand grasped mine and he led us back into the forest, along the path I couldn't see and back to the car. I only stumbled a couple of times on the way out...time seemed to pass quicker...it was probably just my contented, peaceful mind state.

**Don't forget to review! I love to know what you're all thinking :D**


	7. Napping

**Another chapter enjoy. **

**Smut-ish/lemony chapter, you've been warned. **

7

EPOV

We returned to the car, Bella following behind me. I paused to open the boot and felt her walk into me again. This time though I kept a firm grip on her hand to keep her up right. She stumbled but managed to stay on her feet.

"Silly Bella" I chuckled, leaning her against the side of the car as I opened the trunk, tossing the cooler and bag in and pulling out our fresh clothes.

I handed her a pair of deep blue underwear, a tight white singlet and a short denim skirt...similar to what she was wearing now, but slightly more revealing. Tugging my shirt over my head, I heard Bella gasp and looked up to see her eyes riveted on my chest. I smirked at her and trapped her body between mine and the car. Her hands ran up my chest and over my shoulders, tracing the muscles of my back. I shuddered under her caress.

"Bella, love, you see me shirtless all the time" I murmured, watching her eyes...incredibly flattered by the look she was giving me and her unconcealed interest.

"Not in the sunshine" She answered quietly. Oh...it was different? "Your skin kind of shimmers...glows...you're so handsome" Her voice continued. I dropped my head down on her shoulder and pressed a kiss to her skin.

"Thank you my gorgeous woman, as much as I love this attention...we both need to get changed" I pulled away from her reluctantly. It was almost two thirty pm and I had told Carlos we would be home no later than five. If we continued on this path I doubt we would make it home at all.

I pulled my clean shirt on and moved to unbuckled the belt on my jeans...Bella was still watching me. Stepping close to her again, I tugged the clothes out of her hands and sat them on the roof of the car. My hands slid up under her top and removed it in one swift pull. Placing my hands on her hips, I held her still as I trailed my lips up from her bellybutton to her mouth. She wriggled under my hands and I soon slid the singlet over her body and into place.

Snaking my hands under her skirt, my fingers brushed her panty line and soon I was drawing her soaked underwear down and off her legs. I tossed them on top of my discarded shirt and grabbed her clean panties, guiding them up her legs into place. Removing her skirt and adding it to the pile, I quickly helped her into the denim skirt, before I was too tempted.

Gazing at Bella's face I found her completely dazed. I chuckled and kissed her soundly, helping her into the car. I shucked my pants and boxers before pulling on a fresh pair of jeans. Collecting our dirty clothes, I placed them in the trunk and closed it with a snap before easing in behind the wheel of the car. I pulled back out onto the main road and had us pointed towards home in minutes.

Glancing at Bella out of the corner of my eye, I found her looking confused.

"Bella?" I enquired.

"How..." She frowned adorably and stared down at her clothes. I chuckled and took her hand in mine.

"I love you Bella" She smiled at me and squeezed my hand gently.

Bella soon fell asleep, curling into the seat, my hand locked with hers. We made it back to the house shortly before three thirty. She was still sound to the world. Slipping out of the car, removing my hand carefully from hers I made my way around to her. Opening it, I undid her seatbelt and scooped her into my arms, softly closing the car door. I carried her towards the house, the front door swung open and there stood a smiling Emmett. _Damn_.

Walking in past him, I made my way directly to the stairs. And that was when Bella decided to start sleep talking...or should I say sleep _moaning_?

"Mmmmm Edward. Yes. Don't stop, please Edward!" _God_ she's so sexy, but Emmett was standing right there and I did NOT want him to hear the sweet sounds Bella made.

"Hush my Bella, hush" I whispered and kissed her lips gently. She sighed and snuggled closer to my chest. I started ascending the stairs once again.

"_Ed-ward_" Emmett called in sing song voice. _Crap_. I grunted at him in acknowledgement but kept walking. "C'mon _Eddie_! Tell your best friend Emmett what kind of a picnic you _really_ went on" He was laughing at me. I did not want Bella to wake up to this.

"Emmett. Keep your voice down, Bella is sleeping." I grumbled, making my way down the corridor, heading to my bedroom.

"I didn't know there was more than one type of picnic" I heard Amanda's voice from somewhere behind me. _Double Crap._

"Sure you do, you've heard of a teddy bear picnic" I sputtered out in a panic. My feet stared travelling faster.

"I didn't think you and Bella liked Teddy bears. Did you make Bella happy again?" I froze at my door.

"Yes Angel. Bella is happy. Let me tuck her in and then we'll do something together. How does that sound?" Her high pitched squeal was my answer. Bella burrowed into my chest further and grumbled something. Chuckling, I entered my bedroom and laid my love down.

All I wanted to do was climb in next to her and continue exploring her body, eliciting more of those precious sounds she makes, watching her climax...

"Eddie? Are you ready?" Amanda called from the door. With a silent groan I leaned over Bella and brushed my lips across hers, then stood.

"Yes Amanda, c'mon" Taking her hand, I led us both out of the room quietly. "What would you like to do?" I wondered as we approached the stairs.

"Would you watch me play the piano?" I blinked. I hadn't been giving her any lessons since she left Bella and me half way through the college semester. I had been shunning my responsibility of her...

"Of course, I would love to. Have you been taking lessons?" I enquired as we approached the smaller of my two pianos.

"Yep. Auntie Esme got me a tutor!" I instantly felt a pang of jealousy. Someone else had taken my place.

"Oh?" I tried to keep my voice indifferent.

"He's not as good as you Eddie" My heart melted a little.

"Thank you Amanda" I sat next to her on the bench and observed as she warmed up with her scales.

She executed the first song flawlessly, her technique had much improved.

"I'm so proud of you angel, you've improved by leaps and bounds" Her arms hugged me solidly around the waist. I encouraged her to keep going and listened to the beautiful music she was making. After her fourth musical piece I heard gentle applause.

"That was amazing Amanda" Bella soft voice travelled through the room. Amanda was up off the seat and colliding with Bella in seconds.

"Thanks Bella! Eddie, would you play for us?" Amanda turned and pouted at me.

"Only if you and Bella come back over here" Amanda laughed and dragged Bella over to the seat. I pulled Bella down onto my lap and waited until Amanda was seated next to me. Placing my hands above the keys I nudged Bella with my nose.

"C'mon my love, I can't play without you" I whispered tenderly into Bella's ear. She shivered but rested her hands on top of mine.

"What will you play?" Amanda questioned eagerly.

"Hmmm. The piece is untitled. I received a high distinction for it in my composition class" I explained, visualising my hands sweeping over the keys.

"Really?" Bella asked. "You never told me" She continued with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"Don't be sad Bella! He didn't tell me either!" Amanda sounded so affronted. Bella turned to face her and giggled and I took the chance to kiss the corner of Bella's mouth affectionately.

"Sorry my loves. I had no intention of upsetting either one of you" I placated.

"Play for us Edward, please" Bella implored. I chuckled and let my fingers caress the keys; music flowed forth, echoing around the room. I watched Bella's and my hands move up and down; I couldn't remember how I had played without her by my side.

The ending chord sounded and I flipped my hands upwards to encase Bella's before drawing both our arms around her slim waist.

"Did you two enjoy that?" I enquired, kissing Bella's neck and smiling at Amanda.

"Yes!" Amanda shrieked enthusiastically. I ruffled her hair before squeezing my arms around Bella again.

"And you, my heart and soul? Did you like it?" My lips brushed across Bella's soft skin and she shivered delightfully.

"It was wonderful, as always" I smiled at her words and eased us both to our feet. Amanda wrapped her arms around both of our legs.

"It's so good to see you happy again" She laughed before dancing out of the room. Alice and Jasper replaced her presence. The door shut with a quiet snap.

"Shall we sit?" Jasper questioned, motioning to the two lounge chairs tucked against the back corner of the room. I gave a slight nod and made my way over there, cuddling Bella to my chest as she sat in my lap. Jasper and Alice took up residence in the other chair.

"Bella..." Jasper started before he was cut off by a bubbling Alice.

"Thank you so much Bella! I can't believe what you've done for me! It's a fantastic Birthday present thank you! Milan! Paris! My God, little old me a fashion designer! And the profits! Jasper and I are set for life! I cannot thank you enough!" She took a deep breath and Jasper slid a hand over her mouth.

"I thought we agreed I would do the talking?" He demanded with a smirk. Alice was still talking into his hand, her arms waving around animatedly.

"It was my pleasure Alice. I just wanted to surprise _you_ for once" Bella graced them both with a tight smile.

"The pleasure is all ours. Thank you truly Bella, for making Alice's dreams a reality" And with that Jasper swung Alice up into his arms and carried her from the room.

"I love you Bella!" Alice screamed over his shoulder on the way out.

Bella sagged back into me. I'm sure she felt as exhausted as I was.

"I thought you were taking a nap?" I murmured gently, letting my hand drift down to rest on her thigh.

"I got lonely, and then I heard the piano and I thought you were playing" She answered delicately.

"Well we can't have you lonely now, can we? I kept picturing you lying up there in our bed..." I let my voice fade seductively, trailing kisses along her jaw. "How about we go upstairs and finish that nap?" She squirmed in my lap and I held in my groan. Christ she arouses me by the smallest things.

We stumbled up stairs and into the bedroom, making sure to lock the door before we fell into bed, our mouths fused exchanging one hell of a kiss. I let my hands trail over her body, searching for areas that would make her gasp or moan. Her hands were on my body, doing the same. Soft loving whispers were exchanged from our lips in between kisses.

A loud knock on the door brought us out of our love induced stupor. Groaning I crawled off of Bella and made my way to the door.

"Esme!" I greeted a little nervously.

"Edward. Whatever happened to your hair?" I raised my eyes and ran my hands through it. It was sticking out, unruly from where Bella had her hands in it.

"Was there something you would like?" I wondered politely, trying desperately to flatten my hair down.

"Oh, yes. I sent the maid out to retrieve your belonging from the car. I hope you don't mind. And dinner will be served at five thirty. We all have a busy day tomorrow. Early to bed, early to rise" With that, she turned and left, pulling the door closed.

I felt Bella by my side and drew her into my arms, nuzzling her neck.

"What did she need Edward? Is something wrong?" Bella worried.

"The maid retrieved our belongings from the car. We're having an early dinner. Tomorrow we have a busy schedule" Her lips formed a perfect _oh_ then she frowned and turned bright red. She's almost _irresistible _when she blushes. My hands cupped her cheeks and my lips made contact with her tinged skin.

"Our soiled clothes were in there" She whispered, sounding mortified. I chuckled.

"She picks up after Emmett and Rosalie...as well as Jasper and Alice and Esme and Carlisle. I'm sure she's seen plenty worse than a pile of damp clothes" I assured Bella. Her blush just deepened.

"B-but..." My lips caressed hers in a soft kiss.

"Don't worry my Bella." I instructed against her warm lips.

"If you're sure" I smiled at her.

"I'm sure there is nothing to worry about" I traced her face with my finger. "Now let's finish our nap before we have to head down to dinner" My mouth caressed hers again as we stumbled our way back to the bed.

**Don't forget to review! I love to know what you're all thinking :D**


End file.
